You're My Home
by Ashley82787
Summary: Katie's dad decides to let her stay on some conditions but Javier trys to get here to leave. Leaving Katie feeling lost. Will Things ever work out? This is my first story hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Today I was supposed to leave for America. It's funny not so long ago I didn't want to leave there and now I don't want to leave here. It was all because of him. He was all she thought about now. Could she really leave him? She knew she couldn't. My dad walked in a few minutes later. I was in deep thought. I had tears running down my face and my eyes were red from crying all through the night without sleep. He came and stood next to me. I was leaning against the window that looked outside. Last night was perfect. They were king and queen of La Rosa Negara.  
"Katie, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked pulling me out of my trance. I looked over and tried to smile.  
"Sure you can dad." I said looking back out the window. It looked out to the first place where I met him. Granted I spilled his drink tray then but still I remember it like yesterday. God I am never going to see him again. I could feel more tears come to my eyes.  
"Katie, I want to make you a deal. I will let you stay here and finish school. You will be able to stay with Javier. If you promise me one thing." He said. I looked up immediately. I held hope in my heart. He was actually going to let me stay. I couldn't believe it.  
"Anything daddy. What do you want?" I asked quickly. He smiled lightly.  
"I want you to promise to write everyday and keep in touch. I also want you to promise that if it gets too bad you will come back to the states." He told me. He jumped over and hugged him close.  
"I promise you. Thank you so much." I told him. He nodded and hugged me close.  
"Ok I told you're mother. She's not too happy. We are leaving later today. Come and say goodbye to us. I'm sure you want to go find Javier. I got you an apartment near Javier. Here's the address. I'll see you later." He said kissing my forehead and walking out of the room. This was really happening. Ten minutes ago I was leaving him and now I get to stay. I quickly got dressed and rushed out of the hotel. I got to Javier's 15 minutes later. I knocked on the door. His mom answered.  
"Hello Mrs. Suarez is Javier around I really need to talk to him." I asked her in Spanish.  
"He's at work Katie." She replied. I nodded and headed to his work. I got there a little while later. I saw him working on a car. I knew he hated the job but he had to support his family. I slowly walked over to him and stood a few feet away. He didn't seem to notice I was there. I stood there for a few more minutes just watching him. He is the reason I want to stay.  
"Got a minute for me?" I asked softly. I smiled at him when he whipped around and almost fell when he saw me.  
"Katie what are you doing here?" He asked coming over to me. I smiled and shrugged.  
"I live here and I wanted to see you." I told him. He looked at me confused.  
"What do you mean? Aren't you leaving today?" He asked. I smiled bigger and shook my head.  
"No my dad got me an apartment and made me promise to write and keep contact but I can stay here with you." I told him going to kiss him but he moved away. He turned his back to me.  
"You shouldn't stay here. It's not safe. I would rather lose you and have you be safe the have you here and you be in danger.  
"Javier I want to be with you. I love you. I want you." I said. God knew what he had to do. Though it killed him to do it. He turned around and looked me in the eyes.  
"I don't want you or love you." He told me with the most serious face on. I could feel tears come to my eyes.  
"No...You...You are just saying that to get m...me to leave you." I told him through the tears. He shook his head.  
"It's the truth. It was fun when it lasted, but it's not forever." He said. I went to him and slapped him across the face.  
"I can't believe you. I won't." I said as I continued to hit him. After his grabbed my hands I pulled away and ran out of the shop. After I left he sat down and let the tears come. I was staying with him but he just pushed me away in hopes I would leave, but he knew I wouldn't. I decided to go to my apartment after that. My dad had all my stuff already brought over. I looked around. It wasn't like the hotel but it was perfect for me. Only one thing missing. Javier. I looked at the clock and realized that I had to leave to see my parents leave.  
When I got there I saw them immediately. My dad smiled at me and hugged me.  
"I got you a job at the hotel. I hope to hear from you soon. I love and remember you're promise and be safe." He said. I nodded and hugged him close.  
"I love you too dad." I told him. I then walked over to Suzie. She was crying.  
"I'm going to miss you." She told me hugging me close.  
"I'm going to miss you too. Just remember to write me back." I told her. She nodded in understanding. I then walked over to my mom. She didn't look happy but hugged me anyways.  
"I love you and I expect to hear from you soon. You know I don't like this but you're father insisted." She told me. I nodded.  
"I love you too." I told her and then they were off. They got on the plane after a last goodbye. I hugged myself close. I really was alone now. I was glad they hadn't asked about Javier. What could I tell them that he didn't want me or love me or that I thought he lied about that. No thankfully I didn't have to lie again. I then walk back outside and caught a cab. I went straight to my new apartment.  
I had found out that the rent was being taken care of by my dad and all I had to do was but my own food. I got there and decided to unpack. By supper time I was done. I decided to take a nap not really hungry at the moment. I didn't feel like doing anything at that moment actually. Just the there was a knock at the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

** I looked up in surprise. No one knew where I lived. Well no one who was still here. I walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. I couldn't believe who was on the other side of the door. I opened it and let the visitor in. He stood there for a minute before he spoke.  
"So I heard you went to see Javier today. Why are you still here?" Carlos Suarez said. I looked away.  
"Yes I went to go see him today. My father is letting me stay here and I wanted to tell him." I told Carlos. He nodded.  
"It's a nice place you got here. I nodded.  
"Yea I'm lucky to have it." We stood there for a little while. I didn't know what to say or do.  
"What did you say to him Katie? He has been closed off and distant all day." He asked looking at me again. I looked down at my feet not able to meet his eyes.  
"I told him I was staying here for him and that I want him and love him, but he...he told me he didn't want or l...love me." I told him softly.  
"You know that's a bunch of crap." He said to me. I looked up at him surprised at what he had said.  
"What do you mean? The way he said those things felt so real." I told him and they did. Once they sunk in they hit hard. They made me want to cry.  
"He loves you more than anything. That's why he wanted you to leave so you would be safe." He told me. I just look away not knowing what to say.  
"Well I should be going. I'll talk to you late." Carlos said as he walked to the door. I turn around and called for him.  
"If you see him tell him I miss him and love him." I said softly. He nodded. I smiled and closed the door behind him. I didn't see Javier for over a month after that. I decided to go to La Rosa Negra. She loved it there. Everyone was so free. She walked in and as usual it was crowded. She scanned the crowd. She knew who she wanted to see but dreaded it too. What if he said the same mean things to her? What could she do then? Go home and give him what he wants? Before she could answer any of her questions Carlos came over.  
"Well isn't this a surprise. You haven't been here in a while." He commented. I nodded. I have spoken to him a couple times in the past month. He still didn't like my type but he also knew his brother loved me and he respected that.  
"Yea I needed a night for myself." I commented. He nodded.  
"He's out there you know? Dancing I mean." Carlos said. I looked at the crowd and nodded. Though I couldn't see him I just knew he was.  
"You should go out there too, King and queen if I remember correctly, Right?" He asked smiling. I smiled lightly and nodded. Could I dance with him again? I didn't know but I wanted to find him. I started through the crowd. After only 2 minutes of looking my eyes locked on him. He was dancing with 2 girls. He looked just how he did that night so many days ago. The first night I was here. I don't know how long I stood there but I saw him catch my eye. I started towards the bar. He quickly caught up with me. He turned around quickly.  
"What are you doing here?" **

**A/N So how is it? Is it good enough to continue? Review Please!**


End file.
